namida wa shitte iru, las lagrimas saben
by Kashmir Grohl
Summary: una historia ppara el dia de san valentin (sonfic)


Namida Wa shitte iru  
  
Cuando no hacías nada mas que llorar Yo no sabia que hacer Mire al cielo y mi corazón me dolía. Cuando no estas lastimado puedes ser lastimado por cualquiera, en cualquier momento Es como la reacción que tienes cuando tocas agua fría  
  
Kahoru se encontraba en el bosque, sentada debajo de un árbol Sakura, desde hace días lo hacia. se sentía muy mal y el motivo era lo que había visto hace unos días atrás. había salido a hacer las compras para la semana, estaba muy contenta ese día, planeaba invitarlos a todos a la feria que se iba a realizar...pero cuando llego al dojo, se encontró con algo que nunca quiso ver. Kenshin estaba ¿besándose? Sí, con Megumi. Se empezó a sentir muy mal...cada noche lloraba y para que nadie la descubriera se iba a ese mismo lugar todas las noches, donde las estrellas y la luna eran el único testigo de su sufrimiento. Ya era muy tarde, pero a ella no le importo, ni siquiera la lluvia que havia comenzado en el mismo instante en que ella empezó a llorar. Era como si la naturaleza llorara por el sufrimiento de ella...  
  
Aunque este cerca de mí no puedo hacer nada pero solo para ti te regalare la felicidad en mi sonrisa  
  
kenshin estaba muy preocupado por Kahoru, hace días que ella se iba sin decir nada y se quedaba hasta tarde esperándola, pero cuando ella llegaba no le dirigía la palabra. Y durante el día ella era seca con él. Eso le preocupaba, noto mas de una vez en su mirada un sufrimiento, no sabia cual era el motivo, pero algo en el se decía que era el culpable. Le dolía verla sufrir y más sin saber el motivo, antes ellos hablaban de todo y eran los mejores amigos, pero ahora eran como un par de extraños. Él la amaba, eso era seguro...cada vez que él la veía y le hablaba, le regalaba una sonrisa que antes ella se la respondía con la hermosa sonrisa de ella, pero ahora no lo hacia....no hacia nada mas que evitarle la mirada.  
  
Yahiko también estaba preocupada por la forma de actuar de su maestra...la ya sabia que Kahoru estaba enamorada de Kenshin, era algo obvio para todos, menos kenshin que era tan despistado que no se daba cuenta. también sabia que él la amaba y que estaba sufriendo mucho por la indiferencia de ella. Yahiko pensaba que uno de los motivos por el cual Kahoru estaba mal, era porque el Dr. Gensai estaba enfermo. Trato de animarla tratándola bien e invitándola a salir...pero nada la hacia cambiar.  
  
Sanozuke había entrado furioso al Dojo esa noche, estaba enojado, el también había visto todo, pero más que Kahoru entonces se dio cuenta de que todo fue una jugada de Megumi, sabia que Kenshin no tenia la culpa. Pero igual estaba furioso por una discusión que tubo con Megumi hace unas horas atrás. cuando vio a Kenshin se preocupo mucho, su amigo estaba con la mirada perdida y apunto de ¿llorar?- ¿en donde esta Jo-chan?- pregunto. No lo sabemos- respondió el Rurouni con la voz muy triste...-desde hace días sale sin avisar- agrego. ¿ y por que no vas a buscarla? esta lloviendo - dijo el luchador. Ella no querrá que yo vaya a buscarla- respondió Kenshin más triste que antes Sanozuke se desespero, ya se imaginaba porque Kahoru estaba así, pero no se lo quiso decir a Kenshin, él debía arreglar todo. Lo tomo del gi y lo miro. El aun seguía con la mirada perdida, Sanozuke no aguanto mas y le pego un tortazo haciendo que el rurouni reaccionara- será mejor que vayas a buscarla, no me importa que ella no quiera que tu vayas, no quiero que le pase nada, no seas tonto...ella debe tener un motivo por el cual esta así, ve y averigua que es y no regreses hasta encontrarla y aclarar todo- dijo Sanozuke furioso. Kenshin finalmente acepto ir a buscarla, en realidad es lo que siempre quiso hacer, pero no se animaba hasta que Sanozuke le dio la fuerza para hacerlo. Esta bien creer, tus sueños están viniendo solo por ti Esta bien llorar, porque cualquier tipo de tristeza se volverá alas para tu corazón  
  
yahiko le pregunto a Sanozuke porque no había ido el a buscarla, y Sanozuke le dijo que cuando creciera el entendería todo. Ese comentario hizo que el pequeño se enojara.  
  
Kahoru seguía en el mismo estado que antes. Recoraba una y otra vez lo que había visto. Y cada vez lloraba mas. ¿Porque kenshin?- se repetía a cada rato-¿por qué tengo que amarte tanto?. ¡Ya no aguanto mas! No puedo verte con ella.... no entiendes que estoy enamorada de ti, porque kami tienes que hacer mi vida tan dura. Megumi....te odio pensé que después de lo que habíamos charlado en Kyoto te habías convertido en mi amiga...pero me equivoque hiciste todo para acercarte mas a Kenshin. kenshin estaba desesperado, ya habían pasado varias horas desde que había salido del dojo. Quería encontrarla lo mas rápido posible, saber que era lo que ocurría. Hasta que pudo sentir la presencia de una persona, se acercó silenciosamente y se dio cuanta de que era Kahoru, estaba llorando y eso le partió el corazón, decidió quedarse un rato sin acercarse para saber que era lo que ocurría, porque kahoru empezó a hablar entre su llanto. ¿por qué kenshin? ¿por qué?- decía ella- Megumi te odio... Proteger a alguien es simplemente imposible de hacer, no? Ni siquiera puedo detener la lluvia que cae sobre ti. Pero no me rendiré aunque sea con un poco de valor  
  
Algún día, si me acostumbro a mi verdadera fuerza... Aun una pequeña mariposa puede cruzar el océano "Algún día de seguro" es todo lo que te puedo decir Pero eso es tan frustrante para mi. Kenshin había quedado asombrado por lo que decía Kahoru una y otra vea. Ella había visto el beso que le robo Kahoru... se sentía como un estúpido, sin quererlo había lastimado a la persona que mas ama..pero pensó que Kahoru no había visto todo, el recordó que cuando Megumi lo beso sintió una presencia que se debilito y salió corriendo, pero nunca pensó que era Kahoru. Kenshin recordó lo que había ocurrido en ese momento.  
  
Kahoru había salido de compras y Kenshin decidió limpiar la ropa como todos los días.  
  
Buenos días Ken san- era Megumi que se acercaba a el Buenos días megumi san- respondió el pelirrojo. ¿Kenshin estas solo?- pregunto la doctora- hai ¿por?- pregunto el es que quiero hablar contigo- dijo ella.  
  
Kenshin se levanto y quedo enfrente a la joven doctora.¿ Si Megumi san? Es que ya no puedo aguantar mas- dijo Megumi y beso a Kenshin. el se separo bruscamente de ella y la miro enojado- Megumi san ¿ que has hecho? Kenshin yo te amo- respondió Lamento no poder corresponderle, usted es una persona muy buena, pero mi corazón le pertenece a otra mujer- le dijo el. ¿Es Kahoru no?- pregunto algo molesta si, es ella. Ella es y será la dueña de mi corazón- respondió. Megumi salió corriendo del dojo, estaba furiosa pero en su interior sabia que el amaba a Kahoru, aunque ella nunca lo aceptaría. Esta bien el creer; un arco iris se avecina a la punta de tus talones Esta bien el creer; tu tiempo va a llegar pronto, en el medio de una nueva brisa.  
  
Esta bien el creer; tus sueños están viniendo solo por ti. Esta bien el llorar; cualquier tipo de tristeza se volverá alas para tu corazón.  
  
Kenshin lentamente se acercó a Kahoru, ella se quedo mirándolo a los ojos pero de una manera diferente que antes era con rabia, odio. Pero su mirada cambio a la de preocupación cuando vio que el estaba llorando igual que ella. Lentamente llevo su mano y quito sus lagrimas y lo miro confundida. ¿Por qué esta llorando?- pensó ella- ¿acaso esta preocupado? No entiendo...el no tiene motivos por el cual esta así ¿o si?  
  
Kenshin hizo lo mismo que Kahoru, la quedo observando y pudo notar que ella estaba confundida.- Kahoru lo que viste en el dojo no fue lo que creías...  
  
El rostro de Kahoru cambio enseguida, volvió a mirarlo con odio y por fin hablo, pero esta vez furiosa- ¡¿qué?! ¿Me vas a decir que lo que yo vi fue mi imaginación? Te vi besándote con Megumi..... Kahoru... no entiendes, ella me beso.... No te imaginas el dolor que sentí....¿no entiendes Kenshin? yo te amo- dijo ella sin escuchar a Kenshin y de nuevo empezó a llorar.  
  
Kenshin también empezó a llorar, la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas. Pero después de un rato la miro fijamente a los ojos y le dijo: kahoru...todo fue un malentendido, yo le dije a Megumi que nunca podría corresponderle, porque mi corazón ya le pertenece a otra persona... y esa persona Kioshi eres tu... ashitteru. Kahoru se puso muy contenta, ¡el la amaba! Lo abrazo y se puso a llorar de la felicidad. Después de un rato se separaron y lentamente unieron sus labios en un tierno beso, un beso que los unirá por siempre. Así es, un sueno definitivamente esta viniendo abre completamente tu corazón Sin duda alguna, tus lagrimas lo saben; ellas vienen del mañana para decírtelo. Notas de la autora: bueno este es mi primer sonfic de kyk, espero que les haya gustado. Quiero decirles que la letra de la canción es la traducción del eding de Rurouni Kenshin Namida wa shitte iru. Elegí esa letra porque me encanta lo que dice y creí que era la mas adecuada para este sonfic. Me gustaría que enviaran sus comentarios así sé si puedo seguir haciendo sonfics...la verdad es que me gusto mucho hacerlo. Les agradezco a todas las personas que me apoyan en cada una de mis historias y no se preocupen que aun tengo planeado seguir con mí otra historia un amor eterno. ¡Nos vemos en la próxima historia! Kahoru Himura. 


End file.
